


But Not For Long

by idra



Series: 31 Days of October [8]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Charlie walks in on Don and Amita having sex, but he doesn't mind as much as he maybe should, since he's been sleeping with Colby.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Don Eppes/Amita Ramanujan
Series: 31 Days of October [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154441
Kudos: 6





	But Not For Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Black Cat. Fic has really nothing to do with the prompt. There's mentions of a black cat, but... *shrug*
> 
> Also, yes, infidelity is a main component of this fic. If that's not your thing, don't read. Back button exists for a reason. 
> 
> And also yes, I am mean to Amita. Again. You would think I hate her or something. I don't. She's just an easy target.

Charlie walks into the house, glancing around. Something is different, but he’s not sure what it is. “Amita? Dad? Don?” He frowns when there’s no answer, setting his bag down on the couch and shrugging his jacket off. “Hello?”

There’s still no answer, so Charlie shrugs and heads into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He drinks it quickly before heading up to his room to change into sweats and a t-shirt. He frowns as he notices that his window is open. He could have forgotten to close it the night before. Especially after Colby had snuck out. Charlie had been too exhausted to close the window right then.

He moves over to the window, closing and locking it. Last night was to be their last night together before Charlie married Amita. Even if he was having second thoughts, he probably shouldn’t be entertaining the thought of breaking it off. His dad was so excited about having a daughter after all these years and the possibility of grandchildren had his dad near giddy. The last thing Charlie wants to do is disappoint his dad and his brother.

Sighing, Charlie moves out of his bedroom and downstairs. He’ll make himself a sandwich and then head into the garage. He stops when he hears a noise coming from his dad’s room. “Dad?” He knocks on the door, noting that it’s partially open. He lets himself in, glancing around. “Dad?”

Licking his lips, he listens for the noise and hears it again. A soft mewling cry sounds and Charlie kneels by his dad’s bed, glancing underneath. There’s a small black kitten, curled up near the edge of the bed. “Oh.” He reaches out, carefully sliding the kitten towards himself, picking it up and cradling it against his chest. It may not be the only thing that had felt off, but he needs to get the kitten out of his dad’s room. “Come on, precious. Let’s go see if we have something to put you in so I can take you to the vet’s office.”

He carries the kitten downstairs, stopping when he hears a soft grunting noise. Still cradling the kitten against his chest, he makes his way through the house, focused on listening for the grunting again. He follows the sound out to the garage, nudging the door open. He opens his mouth, to ask who’s there, when he spots his brother, laid out on their pool table while Amita straddles him. Both are nude and it’s obvious what they’re doing, between Amita’s movements and the way that they’re both grunting. He tries to think of something to say, but he can only watch, his whole body shuddering as Don cries out, hands gripping Amita’s hips. “Oh fuck, Amita, you feel so good,” Don growls, hips starting to move. 

Amita shifts, bracing her hands on Don’s chest. “Don, oh... harder... please, Don, love you!”

Charlie scoffs at that, the sound turning into laughter when Don and Amita both whip their heads in his direction. He snorts and shakes his head. “Carry on. Don’t let me disturb you,” he says, turning on his heel and walking back to the house. He drops onto the couch, snuggling the kitten closer to his chest. “I can’t believe this,” he says, looking down at the kitten. “My brother and my fiancé?”

“Chuck! Look, I can explain...” Don comes in, still buttoning his jeans. “It just... it happened.” 

Charlie shakes his head, letting out a snort as Amita comes in, her shirt inside out and buttoned all wrong. “You fell onto your back onto the pool table and lost your clothes and Amita just happened to fall onto your dick after she lost her clothes?” He giggles at the imagery. 

“This isn’t funny, Charlie!” Amita yells at him.

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Charlie looks up at her, licking his lips. “Amita, it’s over. You can keep the ring, I’ll call all the venues and cancel the wedding stuff, and... I will find you an apartment for you to live in and pay the first month’s rent and the deposit.” He lets out a breath and looks at Don. “I... Why?”

“I... It was a mistake. I’m sorry, Chuck.” 

“Don, I’m not mad.” Charlie looks at Amita, then back at Don. “How long?”

Don glances at Amita, then back at Charlie. “Six months.”

Charlie tilts his head. “Okay, good. Then, even though I know you’ll get mad at me, just remember, you’ve been sleeping with my brother for six months. But for the last two months? I’ve been sleeping with a man.” Charlie smiles at Amita’s outrage, even as she throws herself at him. 

Don steps in the way, grabbing Amita around the waist. “Am, he’s right. You can be mad, but you cannot lash out at him. We’ve been together for six months. He’s only been cheating on you for two.”

“I don’t care! He’s been fucking a man the same time he’s been fucking me?! You disgusting piece of shit!” 

Rolling his eyes, Charlie moves away from her. “I’m disgusting? You’ve been sleeping with me _and_ my big brother for six months! And by the way, if you’ll remember, we haven’t had sex for the last two months. Because I was sleeping with my lover, and I didn’t want to cheat on him by having sex with you.” Charlie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I love him. More than anything, I love him. So, yeah. I’m a little mad you’ve been fucking my brother, but... it gives me the reason I needed to break things off with you and ask him if he wants to make it more permanent or long term.”

Charlie looks up when he hears the door and he glances over, biting his lip when his dad walks in, Colby following. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Colby. I’ve needed a partner at my golf league for a while and Donnie never has time. And, well, Charlie is horrible at golf.” Alan glances over and smiles. “Are we having a family dinner? Colby, you should join us.”

“Actually, Dad, Amita was just about to head upstairs and pack. She’s leaving, and we’ve broken our engagement.” Charlie glances over at Colby, then stands up. “I found this kitten in your room, Dad. Did you leave your window open?” 

“I might have.” Alan wrinkles his nose. “We can take the cat to the vets.” 

“I’ll take him later. I think I might want to keep him. He’s cute.” Charlie looks down at the kitten who is sleeping soundly in his arms.

“What happened?” Colby asks, moving over and reaching out, petting the kitten. 

“Huh? With what?” Charlie looks up at Colby, licking his lips. 

“With Amita?” Colby glances over to where Don and Amita are standing too close to each other.

“She was... sleeping with my brother. For the last six months, the two of them...” Charlie shrugs. “So...” 

Colby smiles and turns to Alan. “What can I do to help with dinner, Alan?”

“Hold on, Colby. Donnie, you’ve been sleeping with your brother’s fiancée?” Alan frowns as he looks between Don and Charlie. “Amita? I thought better of you. Charlie’s right, you need to pack your things and leave.”

They all watch as Alan stomps off into the kitchen and when Colby goes to follow, Charlie wraps his hand around Colby’s wrist. “Don’t. He’s upset. His visions of grandchildren are getting further and further away.” 

Colby looks at Charlie, then at Don and Amita. He shakes his head and leans in, kissing Charlie softly. “Not necessarily. Do you want your dad to know about us?” 

“I don’t want him to hate you.” Charlie licks his lips, then continues. “And I don’t want him to hate me. I was, technically, cheating on Amita too.”

“You’re both sick and disgusting! Alan! Charlie’s having sex with Colby!”

There’s a loud bang from the kitchen before Alan storms out. “Get the hell out of my house!” He points to the door. “Don will deliver your stuff, when Charlie and Colby have packed it up!” He glares at Amita. “Even if they are sleeping together, you cheated on Charlie with his older brother! I know Charlie’s been cheating on you. Colby’s been sneaking out of the house for two months, but the only way Charlie would let himself give in to his desires is if you were cheating on him first!” 

“Dad,” Charlie interrupts, looking down at the ground. “I didn’t know she was cheating on me. But... It’s only been two months since Colby and I started...” 

Don looks between them all, stepping forward. “Amita, you need to go. I’ll get your stuff together and bring it to wherever you’ll be staying. Dad, Amita and I have been together for six months. So yeah, even if Charlie didn’t know, she’s been sleeping with someone else for six months to his two. And I’m sorry, Charlie. I should’ve been stronger.”

“It’s okay, Don. I’m not super happy about it, but at the same time, it gave me the opportunity I needed to get Amita out of my life. Also, I’m glad this happened before she and I got married.” Charlie shrugs. “I love you, but yeah. I probably want some time apart. I’ll still help on cases, but...” He shrugs again.

“Colby or David can be your contact person when we need your help on cases.” Don glances at their dad. “If you want to go pack Amita’s stuff, Charlie, I’ll take it to her.” 

“I can do that.” Charlie glances at Colby, then at their dad. “Dad?” 

“I’m disappointed in both of you for cheating. But I only want my boys to be happy. Charlie, if Colby makes you happy and Amita didn’t? Then you should be with Colby. And Don.” Alan sighs. “Does Amita make you happy?” 

“No. I don’t even know why I slept with her. Or why I kept sleeping with her. I don’t love her, I don’t want her in that way really. I just...” Don shakes his head. “I cannot apologize enough. And I’ll apologize to Amita too. Because, whether I meant to or not, I lead her on.” 

Charlie punches Don lightly on the shoulder. “You better.” He starts for the stairs. “I’ll go pack her stuff up.”

“I’ll come help,” Alan says. “Colby, will you go keep an eye on dinner? And Donnie... You should probably go.” 

“No, he can stay for dinner, if he wants,” Charlie says, smiling at his brother. “Now, if you want, you can go out and get us some cat things. Litter box and litter being first and foremost. But also bowls, food... toys.” 

Don nods at Charlie. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Charlie... Thank you.”

“You’re my brother. And honestly, I’m kind of glad that you slept with her. Gives me a reason to get rid of her and fully commit myself to Colby.”

Don smiles. “I hope he makes you happy. I really do.”

“He does. And he will.” Charlie smiles at Colby. “Let’s get to work.” 

“Let’s,” Colby says, smiling at Charlie and following him up the stairs.


End file.
